Surround Your Love
by visionsjourney
Summary: Warning:Rated M-Domestic Abuse, Regina's heart is entwined with Emma's for she cannot let her go. Enduring the wrath of her wife day by day with a new baby on the way, will Regina be able to hold onto her sanity or give in to the immeasurable sadness that has taken root deep within her. SwanQueen! DragonQueenMagicBaby! Disclaimer:I own nothing from OUAT. Revised Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan arrived home after an exhausting day at work. All of the pressure of being the Savior in this shy, little town made her want to go crazy. But she soon appreciated the pleasure until Cora Mills arrived once again in her life. Killing and blackmailing and dragging Regina into the chaos with her. Emma could not stand the way that Regina trailed after her mother even when she did not want to, but what bothered the blonde more was that Regina did not trail after her the way that she should. That station was killing her, cleaning up horrid messes day by day, that shouldn't go unpunished but always did. At the end of the day, the Mills women always came out on top, because the entire town was too cowardice to stand up to them. She closed the front door and called her wife, Regina Mills. Her beautiful, raven haired sorceress. Lily peaked out of the kitchen as Emma yelled for her mother. With a roll of her eyes she turn back to making dinner for her younger brother, Henry. When she didn't get an answer, she went upstairs to take a shower. She tried to let the warm water wash away all of the stress of the day; but as she continued to stand in the porcelain embroidered shower, she could not help but think of the relentless pressure that she endured throughout the day. To help relieve her mind of the tension, Emma turns to old habits of freeing her mind of dreadful memories. She grabs the razor blade she hid at the top of the shower and slid the blade on her thighs until she felt the release she has been yearning for all day. She watched as a surface of red blood covered the shower floor, she could not help but feel satisfaction. After showering, the blonde fixed a herself a drink, hot cocoa with cinnamon and rum, her favorite, and sat down on the sofa waiting for her Regina. The blonde let out an impatient sigh as she let her mind envision various possibilities of what her wife would be doing without her. Emma was beginning to become agitated with the tardiness of her wife and poured herself another drink.

"Mother, why are you doing this? He has done nothing to you." Cora had Archie suffocating in mid air. "He helped Emma turn your children against you, my dear. He deserves to suffer." Regina's wide doe eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. "Mother, please, let him go. I have them back now, they love me and I love them, he didn't know any better." The younger brunette's shaking voice went unheard by the Queen of Hearts. Cora's hand lunged into the psychologists chest, pulling out his beating, rose red heart, "Love is weakness, my darling. Have you not learned your lesson, yet?" Archie's cries of agony sent a chill down Regina's aching spine and a smirk graced Cora's plump lips. The regal brunette stared deep into the terrified psychologists eyes embracing the fear that radiated off of him as she spoke into his heart, "I am now your master, you will do as I command." Archie's facial expressions went completely dark, "Yes, mistress." Cora places his heart into a box that Regina was holding. "You are dismissed." Cora commands as she walks away towards a very pregnant Regina, "Don't EVER undermine me again." Regina flinched at the harsh volume in her mother's voice. "You stupid girl." Cora continues to walk away, with her mortified daughter trailing behind her.

Two hours later and four drinks in, the brunette finally arrived home. She clearly got nervous when she saw Emma was already waiting for her. Emma looked up at her wife with a disheveled gaze on her face. "Where have you been, babe?" Emma asked standing up. "I was with my mother, honey. I didn't think you'd be home until late, like you normally are." The tanned skinned woman was now staring at the floor as she spoke. Emma walked up to her until she was face to face with her timid wife. "You know that I have the magic power to tell when someone is lying. You're not lying to me, are you?" Regina rapidly shook her head. "Because you know what happens when you lie to me, right?" The brunette nodded, still staring at the floor. "Ok…" Emma calmly said. The brunette placed her arms around her unborn child in protection because she already knew what was about to happen next. Emma, then sighed and grabbed Regina's hair, wrapping it around her fists, roughly pulling at it caused the shaking brunette to cry out in pain. "Baby, where have you really been?" Emma softly asked, a violent contrast with the way her strong hand was pulling at Regina's hair. Regina could use magic to stop her, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt the one she truly loved and adored. "I was with my mother, Emma, I swear!" The brunette was taken over by fear. Emma slung Regina up against their front door, letting go of her hair and placing her hand around the brunette's neck. Emma never reverted from eye contact. The Savior could only imagine the turmoil that Cora has probably coax Regina into. Before now Regina never spoke of her mother let alone to her mother, and now the two have been inseparable for weeks now. The blonde shook her head in disapproval, "You will never learn, will you Regina?" After giving her neck a death ridden squeeze, Emma slapped Regina hard in the face, causing the brunette to fall to the floor. Regina immediately felt the taste of blood coming from the cut on her bottom lip that her wife had gently put there. Tears began to roll down her lost face, as she cried in silence.

The tears stung the covered up bruising from previous beatings. Emma began to berate her, "How many times do I have to tell you I want you here every night when I come home? Waiting for me with open arms, luscious kisses and that beautiful smile on your face. But no, you just had to see your conniving mother tonight; you have had all fucking day to see your cruel ass mother. God, you are so fucking worthless." Emma planted a kick to Regina's face as she was still on the floor crying. "What did your vindictive mother get you into today? What or who did she destroy because I am probably going to get a fucking call about it and cover for your stupid ass and hers again!" This time the blonde pulled Regina up roughly by her shoulders and starts to brutally shake her, knocking the brunette's head against the wall each time. "It's not so goddamn hard to understand that I fucking call the shots on what you can and can't do!" Emma continues to shout at Regina. The blonde was becoming angrier as thoughts of her day, Regina's mother and her past races through her mind. "Baby, please, you're hurting me. I'm sorry...I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise." Regina pleaded. At the corner of the brunette's eyes she saw her daughter, Lily, arms folded across her chest with tears threatening to burst from her eyes. Regina could clearly make out from her daughter's facial expression that she wanted to help her but the regal brunette mouthed, 'Go to Henry.' Lily did as she was told as vanished in black smoke, not taking her eyes off of her mother. Immediately, Regina felt regret. She hated that she was putting her children through this.

Henry curls up into himself, shivering with fear from the muffled argument between his mother's downstairs. With tears streaming down his watery, brown orbs, he pulls out his phone and began to dial Granny's number. He was just about to press 'call' when he heard his brunette mother scream in terror from the beating that she was receiving from his other mother. He rushes out of his room, brushing passed Lily to attempt to protect the one who saved him. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he witnesses Emma holding Regina by her shoulders shaking her violently. He sees his brunette mother with a busted lip and black eyes crying in fear. "Stop it! Stop hurting my mother!" Henry yells as he makes his way toward his mother's. The pair turn their heads to meet their son's gaze. Regina was mortified that Emma might go after him, "Henry, Darling. Go back upstairs. Everything is fine, sweetie. We just were having a disagreement." The brunette rushed to her son's side and shielded him from Emma. Henry disregarded his mother's directions, "You should not be doing this to her. All she wants to do is make you happy!" Henry yelled at Emma. "Henry, don't yell at your mother." Regina said in fear. Emma made her way towards the both of them, Regina was mortified of what the consequences of Henry's action might entail. "Emma, don't. Please." The brunette begged. Emma grabbed a hold of her wife's arm in death grip and began to yank Regina towards her. Lily stood on the sidelines crying in defeat. She hated going through this everyday, she wished her real mother was here to protect her family.

Looking into Regina's bloodshot, doe brown eyes, Emma immediately felt regret and let go of the brunette in remorse. The blonde lifted a hand to stroke Regina's face so she could feel the brunette's soft, watery skin. Regina flinched at her motion; Emma dropped her hand in defeat, "Baby, I'm sorry. It's just…" The blonde let out a deep sigh. She knew that the brunette was tired of hearing meaningless apologies. Regina continued to stay silent, as usual, as Emma started placing sweet kisses on her wife's bruised lips. Regina hated when Emma began to become sexual in front of her children, so she waved her hand behind her back to let them know to go to their rooms. "It's okay, baby. Everything is fine now." The blonde whispered, running her fingers through her wife's raven hair. "Come on, let's go to bed. The blonde pulled Regina into an embrace rubbing tiny circles in her back the way she used to when Regina was upset; then proceeded to engulf the two of them in white smoke, with the wave of her wrist, up the stairs to their bedroom.

As soon as they were standing in the middle of their bedroom, Emma immediately started to undress her still silent wife to reveal her glowing form. Starting with the unbuttoning of her silk, navy blue long-gated collared blouse that clung to her curves sensually, then with her poetically dark dress pants revealing the brunette in her matching black, lace embroidered bra and panties that Emma loved so much. This is how it works for the blonde, first she beats Regina to the feeling of worthlessness, then desecrates her body into oblivion. Regina continued to stay quiet, not wanting to do or say anything that might welcome her with forced pain and a fresh bruise to try and hide for the days to come. While Emma had her way with her Evil Queen's body, the brunette was lying there motionless, reminiscing about her one and only true love, Maleficent. Regina missed her dragon queen that she loved more than life itself. And it broke her heart when she realized that she will never be able to feel her gentle touch reassuring her that everything will be ok. To hear her elegant voice tell her how much she loved her. To see her sky blue eyes filled with complete love and trust. To taste her luscious, full lips against hers, Emma's touch of any kind has never been as pleasant as Maleficent's. Regina missed the laughing at Maleficent's funny jokes, Maleficent's shoulder to cry on when her mother was mistreating her, the sneaking out together when everyone wanted them apart. She missed the way Maleficent used to protect her and cherish her and give her hope for her happy ending. Incoherent at the sexy question the blonde had whispered in her ear, the brunette's face was met by a hard slap snapping her out of pleasant memories. "WHO DO YOU BELONG TO!?" Emma asked forcefully. Regina tried to put on the warmest smile she possibly could, "You, baby; I belong to you." She replied softly. The blonde smiled and stared into those big, brown, doe eyes. "That's right," she said, running her hand down her wife's naked body. "You're mine." She leaned down and sucked on the brunette's pulse point. "Only mine." She kisses Regina's tan neck as her hand found the woman's center. Emma started playing with her wife's dry center and locked eyes with her again. "And I am yours, baby." She softly kissed her lips. "I have only ever been yours." She then began kissing a trail down the brunette's body. She kissed Regina's breasts, teasing her nipples with the tip of her wet tongue and smiling as they got hard. Kissed down her pregnant belly, circling her pierced belly button with an apple charm dangling from the naval ring and traced a trail of kisses over her hip bone before arriving at her destination.

Regina knew that she shouldn't be enjoying this but how could she not want to feel her wife's perfectly toned body on top of hers or the love that the blonde showed her right before reaching her peak and rolling over in their king sized bed ignoring her like she always did. The brunette could not help her back from arching, when her wife found her G-spot. Shamefully, letting out a pleasant moan. As the blonde continued to ravish her wife's body, the more Regina felt compelled to engage in the ecstasy. After the Savior vigorously made her wife scream in euphoria time and time again, she placed a lustful kiss on Regina's lips as she continued to catch her breathe after reaching multiple orgasms.

Regina rubbed her swollen belly in anticipation of the new life and hopefully happy ending with the child created by true love and the love of her life. She rolled over and attempted to get some much needed sleep.

 _"Come on, Regina, I will protect you from any harm." Maleficent reassured. "But what about my mother? She will kill me if she finds out that I am gone. I want to go with you, dear, but I am afraid." The brunette was unsure of what to do. Regina witnessed Henry and Lily running around the meadow. She could not help but to smile as she fantasized about the future she has always wanted. Her two little angels she loved more than life was just as happy as they could possibly be. Regina was happy for them as they were in the protection of their mother. All she ever wanted was for them to be safe and loved as she never was. Until now. She wanted to leave from her mother's wretched abuse but she was so consumed by fear. "When you are with me sweetheart, you will have nothing to worry about; I will always take care of you. You are my Queen." Maleficent brought Regina closer in an loving embrace and kissed her passionately, "Come with me, I will take you away from all of the hurt and pain and you will have nothing but your happy ending with us."_

"Oh, Maleficent, how I miss you so much." Regina whispered quietly to herself before she drifts off into an uncomfortable slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Regina was rudely awaken by Emma's excessive screaming about how late she was for work. The brunette calmly and quietly made her way down the stairs to see if she could attempt to calm Emma down. Her eyes were met with Emma's as soon as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. The blonde hastily made her way to Regina with raging fire in her eyes. The brunette placed her hands over her swollen abdomen in a protective manner, which seems to an uncontrollable response whenever she is near her wife. "What is the matter, dear?" The brunette asks shyly as Emma continued to hold her grip on Regina's arm. The brunette could smell the liquor on her angry wife's breathe, "Honey, maybe you shouldn't go to work today. We could stay at home and start on the nursery. Or we could cuddle on the couch and watch your favorite movies. I will cook your favorite tonight, would you like that?" Regina asked trying to find her wife somewhere in rage fumed eyes. The blonde released her tightened grip from her wife's arm and backed away from her feeling remorse. "Regina, I-I…." Tears began to form in Emma's eyes. Regina placed a gentle hand on her wife's face in forgiveness and reassurance, "It's okay, sweetheart, we will be okay." The brunette places a passionate kiss on the stunned blonde's lips and grabs her hand to lead her back up the stairs. Regina knew that some days were good and others were just downright terrifying, but she loved Emma. She truly did, but she was never in love with her. Not like with Maleficent. At times, Regina felt as though she deserved the abuse brought on because she trapped Emma into this situation and the constant pain she is putting her children through. All she ever wanted was to get away from her mother and be with Maleficent and her children, but evidently life had other plans. She prayed that only if her kids understood that they were better off here than with Cora, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. But what child wants to willing see their mother get beaten everyday and in their eyes for no reason at all? Regina lowered her head with a sigh as she continued up the stairs with her wife by her side.

The moment they made it to their master bedroom, Regina went into their bathroom to run Emma a nice bath. Regina sat by the porcelain tub and sighed as she thought of the life that she made it through before she met the blonde princess. The endless nights fighting off her abusive, drunk husband, tearing her apart inside and out. The constant shiver up her spine when he says her name in his angry slur. Her mother's horrific punishments shaping her into the Queen that her mother has always wanted her to be. She looks down to her wrist to see the evidence of her survival, whether it be a healthy outlet or not; it was how she got through the devastating processes. Emma barges into the bathroom interrupting the Evil Queen's thoughts, "What the hell are you doing, I have been calling you for 10 fucking minutes!" Emma shouts at Regina. "Sorry, honey, I was just running you a nice, hot bath. I wasn't trying to make you angry, I promise I wasn't." Regina pleads looking into those angry, green orbs. Emma pulls her wife closer to her in an embrace and places a gentle kiss on her luscious lips, "I know that I have been a complete bitch lately and I am so, so sorry baby, I am going to start going to Dr. Hopper and get some help because I don't want you to leave me and I want to be better for you and our child." Emma had a hint of suspicion in her voice. Regina felt a drop in her stomach at her wife's words.

A soft smile rose on the brunette's face in admiration. Gently the Evil Queen begins to undress the sheriff starting with her thin, white tank top revealing her pale, perky breasts. Making her way down to her grungy blue jeans and white lace panties until the princess was fully exposed. Regina could not help but bask in her wife's perfect beauty. Emma then undress the brunette until her natural form was unleashed and counted herself beyond lucky that she found such a prize possession. When they both entered the smoothing sensation of the oils and water of the porcelain tub, they were embraced in each other's arms. They let the aroma of lavender scent induce their minds and slowly caressed each other's intoxicating bodies. When Regina's hands fell on healing scars of the Savior's inner thighs, she could not help the tears that forms in her brown, doe eyes. "Oh, Emma." The Evil Queen whispered when she noticed her wife tense at the feel of her soft hands. The Savior then became violent as she wrapped one of her hands around Regina's throat, "How dare you judge me." Emma's voice became deep. Regina noticed the healing holes patterned on her wife's arms and tears were streaming down the brunette's eyes as she questioned why anyone would hurt the woman she loved. "Who did that to you, dear?" The brunette treaded lightly not wanting the situation to turn more drastic. "Why would anyone want to hurt you?" Regina continued showing how seeing her wife hurt made her heart break.

Emma released her grip and silently belittled herself for taking her frustrations out on her adoring wife again, but the brunette could tell her regret on her face. They continue to soak in their warm bath water, "I love you, Gina. And I promise I will be better for you." Emma kisses the top of the brunette's hair and holds her in a content silence. Emma did not want to reopen her bad habits and past experiences to wife. She wants Regina to feel safe and trust her again, but the blonde could not deal with hurting her wife anymore than she already has. The thought was too much to deal with at the moment, the blonde began to doze off into an unintentional slumber, letting the drug filled sensations that she had partaken in early that morning take control of her weary, shattered body. " _You are nothing and you will never be anything! You are a mistake that is why your parents gave you up." Emma's foster father belittled her. "The only thing that you are good for is lying on your back.." He grabbed her by her neck and threw her on his bed. "The only thing that you will be good at is pleasing me." He began to rip off her clothes and kiss her neck where his hand print once appeared. "NO! PLEASE, NOT AGAIN! NO! NO! NO!" Emma started to fight him off._ NO! NO! STOP IT!" Emma started to thrash into the bath water, hitting Regina in the process. "Emma, honey, it's me, Regina." The brunette began softly. "Emma, baby, wake up. You're safe now. Emma, sweetheart, please talk to me." Regina begged. Regina was too scared to try and shake her awake so she took some water into her hand and splashed it into Emma's face. The blonde's eye instantly flickered open. Regina covered herself and their unborn child in protection, " Emma, I'm sorry, you were having a nightmare. Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help." Regina blurted out instantly. The brunette quivered in terror, "I'm sorry, honey, I wasn't trying to make you upset, I swear." Emma gathered herself, "Come here, baby, everything is fine." Regina hesitated but did as she was told. Emma placed her hand on her wife's very pregnant belly and sighed in excitement when she felt their daughter kick. "Times like this, I am the luckiest woman alive. I love you so much, Gina." Regina stayed silent because deep down she knew that one day she will have to explain to her wife that the child is not hers.

The pair continued to soak in silence as they both let their minds wonder. After Regina notices that Emma has passed out again in the bathtub, she sneaks out of the now cold water. Lily, peaks her head into the bathroom to check on her mother, "Mother? Are you alright? I heard a bit of commotion earlier I was worried-" Regina placed her index finger over her swollen lips and then pointed at Emma who was still passed out in the tub. Quietly, the brunette places a robe over her pregnant body and leads her daughter out of the bathroom. "Mother? What are you doing?" Lily asked quietly. "I am going to call your aunt Ruby, once I find my cell phone." Regina whispers. "You know she hides your cell phone from you, right?" Lily asked contemptuously. "Yeah, I know, sweetheart. It's just a matter of finding it before she gets up." The regal brunette continued to shuffle from dresser drawers and closet spaces to under the bed, she finally found her cell phone hidden in a box her wife keeps under the bed. "What's this?" Regina asked herself as she looked towards her daughter. Inside of the box, Regina finds a syringe and baggie of white contents that she wasn't sure exactly what it was but had a pretty good idea. The brunette glanced back at the master bathroom in disbelief. _This must be why she kept passing out in the tub._ She sighs in concern that her wife is on a vigorous path of destruction. "So, now she is doing drugs? Oh, my goodness, mother. We can't keep going on like this. I wish there were a way to bring momma back. She would not do this to us." Lily stated with worry. "I know, dear. Come with me, we are going to wake up Henry."

"Henry?" Regina whispers. "Henry, dear, wake up." The sorceress shakes awake her sleeping son. "Mom? What is going on? Are you okay?" He asks sleepily. Regina ran her hands through his soft, brown hair and let a single tear slip from her bruised eye. "Nothing, darling. I just love you so much and momma is going to make this all better ok?" He nods and drifts back to sleep. Lily picks up her brother and carries him behind their mother, "Where are we going anyway?" Regina stayed silent as she did not want to worry her daughter more than she already has. Regina was a nervous wreck as it was.

Quickly, Regina dials the number for her best friend, Ruby. She winces in pain from lifting the cell phone to her ear. The phone only rang three times before the red wolf answers in panic. "Regina! Are you okay?! What happened!?" Regina sighs nervously, "H-hey, Ruby. Umm, don't get upset, but I was just wondering if you would come and pick me and the kids up? Umm, you know how Emma kind of gets upset when I do something wrong? Well, umm, I kind of need to go check on the baby….at the umm, h-hospital." Regina stampered. "Hospital! Oh, Regina, what did she do to you?" Ruby sighs in sympathy, "I'm on my way, sweetheart." Regina smiles silently. Regina quietly finished getting her things together and making sure that she had everything she needed for the kids and peaks around the corner of the master bathroom to see if her wife was still passed out. To the brunette's convenience, the blonde was still out like a light.

 _Regina was brushing he horse, Rocinante, "There we go, Rossi. Who's a pretty horse?" The brunette continued to brush the brown mane while petting her snout. "You are my only friend. I will never let anything happen to you. Regina was finishing up grooming her horse when she heard a rustle outside of the stables. The curious, little girl went outside to investigate the noise. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The brunette exclaims. There was a pause before there was another rustle in the same bushes. Regina stalks her way towards the intruder when she spread apart the brushes to identify the cause of the noise, she found a slender, young brunette laying on ground unconscious. Regina went towards the younger girl, "Umm, hello? Are you okay?" Regina tried to shake her awake, but no response. Regina had to do something before her mother found out. Then she had an idea to sprinkle a little water in her face. Quickly, she ran back to the stables to fetch a bucket of water. Regina made her way back to the unconscious brunette and gently splashed some water on the other girl. The newly found stranger awakened suddenly in a panic. She looks around to gather her surroundings, "Oh my goodness, where am I? How did I get here?" The scared brunette asked Regina. "Umm, I'm not sure how you got here. Who are you?" Regina asked. "Oh, sorry, where are my manners? My name is Ruby, but my friends call me Red. Where am I?" Ruby asked. Regina looked around cautiously, afraid that her mother might appear. "You are at my manor, but my mother… I don't want you to get hurt. Come hide in my stables until we can find a safe place for you?" Regina stated worriedly. Ruby nodded in agreement, she was much to far away from home. The pair rushed back to the stables, "Wait..I didn't get your name." Ruby breathed heavily from running. "Regina. Regina Mills. The tired brunette smiled._

Regina made her way downstairs to the front porch to await for Ruby. A few minutes later, Ruby pulls up in her flaming red challenger in front of the Mills Mansion. Regina hurries as fast as her injured, pregnant body would let her to her best friend's car, before her wife notices her absence. While Regina was ushering her children into the car, Ruby glazes up and down at her best friends appearance. She notices a black eye, scrapes, cuts that have been deficiently bandaged and bruises poorly covered by make up. "Are you okay, Regina?" Ruby asks cautiously. Regina didn't want to make a big deal of everything and break down crying, especially not in front of her children. The Evil Queen gave her best friend a soft smile and looked away to try and change the subject. Ruby pulled off from in front of the Mansion and the two friends drove to the hospital in silence. Regina watched the houses flow by the window, letting a silent tear stream down her face. All Ruby wanted to do was to hold her best friend and take away all of her pain.

When they reached the hospital, Ruby helped her best friend out of the car and walked with her to be check into the hospital. As they sat in the waiting room together Ruby could not help the hurt that ran over her as she watched her best friend try to hide the pain that her abusive wife inforced. Regina tried not to look at Ruby because she knew as soon as she did, everything would come pouring out. And then she heard those four little words spoken ever so sincerely, "Regina, are you okay?" Ruby's voice spoke barely above a whisper. All the Evil Queen could do was sob uncontrollably as she grabbed for her best friend. "No, she is not, Ruby! Her wife beats the shit out of her constantly and she doesn't even use magic to protect herself or the baby! Maleficent would never do this to us!" Lily argued. "Yeah, momma Mal would protect us." Henry chimes in. "I know you guys, but we will get her back, I promise." Ruby reassures them. "But when!? We need her now! Our mother cannot take anymore of this. Between her condition, the stress of an abusive relationship and grandmothers' ridiculously cruel antics, she may not survive to next week!" Regina looked at her daughter, her brown eyes full of guilt when she mentioned Cora. "That's enough, Lily." Regina warned her angry daughter. "I miss your mother more than anything, but there is not much that we can do about it now. Believe me I have tried." That last statement was just above a whisper. "Well, not hard enough mother! You have always told us that their is always a way, all we have to do is believe." Tears were streaming down Lily's flushed cheeks as she witnessed her mother's battered form. Without saying another word, Lily grabbed Henry's hand and walked out the waiting room. Ruby turned to Regina, who had her palms covering her face. "Regina, what's really going on with you? I know that what you are going through now is a lot, but I have seen you go through worst and not shed a tear nor break. You can tell me anything, Regina, you know that. Why won't you talk to me?" Ruby asked solemnly. "Oh, Ruby, I just miss Maleficent so much. I don't know how much more of Emma's abuse that I can take. I'm afraid that she will hurt the baby, especially when she finds out that it isn't hers." Regina steadily bawled in her best friend's arms. "I just don't know what to do, Ruby. I'm scared that my wife is going to end up killing me or herself from her excessive drug and alcohol abuse and the-the." Regina could not finish her sentence. "Regina, what is it? What else is she doing?" Ruby asks. Regina lifted her wrists to show Ruby how she coped with her past and present life. She felt ashamed to judge her wife on the same thing that she understands. But Emma was out of control and Regina could not understand why. They have a good life together, a beautiful home, fulfilling careers, wonderful children. As far as Regina thought that Emma knew, there was statistically no reason for Emma to be as stressed out as she was. Not that Emma really communicates with her wife that often. "Emma is unhappy for some reason and I can't help her; no matter how much I want to or try." Regina looked pleadingly into the Red Wolf's eyes. "Mrs. Mills? The doctor will see you now."

The obstetrician had Regina on the table with Ruby holding her hand in anticipation. The doctor was preparing to take a sonogram of the baby, "I'm going to put gel on your lower abdomen and it may be bit cold." The doctor stated as he continued with the procedure. "Regina, I have been doing some researching with Belle and she says that there is a way to resurrect Maleficent, but we would need Rumple's help." Regina looked up at her best friend with such hope in her eyes, "There's a way?" The pregnant brunette asked barely audible with tears forming in her eyes and for the first time in months, a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke up from her siesta hours later. She slowly gets out of the freezing cold water and struggles to sink, she looks up at the mirror and is disgusted by what she sees. A grown woman who is so broken by the people who hurt her that she takes out all of her anger on the one that she genuinely loves. The more that she stared at herself the angrier she became. In a fit of rage, she throws her hand into the mirror, with broken glass flying everywhere. After embracing the pain of the cuts she led her way into the master bedroom. The sunset was radiating through the curtains of her bedroom, it was the middle of the day and she realized that she had wasted most of the day. "Regina?!" The blonde called for her wife hoping to receive an answer, but found that no one was around. "I hope this isn't my future." Emma says to herself. She notices that she her 'hidden' shoebox was on top of the bed with its content pulled out beside of it. Emma's eyes widen in panic, Regina has found out her secret. Now she will never trust her or feel safe about her. "I have to prove to Regina that I can change." Emma whispers to herself.

Emma looked up at the front of Dr. Hopper's building in despair and around her surroundings. The thought of unraveling and revealing her hurtful past sent an angry, heat wave up her spine. She continues to enters reluctantly, contemplating if this is the best decision for her life. The Savior knocks on the hard wooden door with 'Dr. Archibald Hopper' engraved in gold eye level to Emma. He peaks from around the door with a anxious smile on his face. "Hello, Emma. How can I help you?" He opens the office door a little wider, Emma has a reluctant smile on her face, "I told my wife that I would get help. I want to be better for her." Dr. Hopper opens the door completely, "Please, come in." He steps aside showing her inside of his safe haven. She slowly makes her way to the opposite end of the office to find a seat facing the door. Dr. Hopper grabs his notepad and pen and makes his way to sit across from Emma. "So, Emma, what brings you here today?" He starts sensitively. The Savior sighs in dismay before she begins. "Where do I start?" The blonde sarcastically states. "Well, you can try from the beginning." Dr. Hopper suggests.

Later that night, Regina hastily enters Granny's with Ruby and both of her children, searching for her stoic mother. There she was tediously swirling around her now cold tomato soup. "Granny will you watch the kids while I speak with my mother?" Regina asked shakingly. "Of course, child, you know I am always happy to see MY grandchildren." Granny emphasises with a small grin. "You know you have always been more of a mother to me than Cora ever could." Regina smiles to Granny, but that smile is quickly erased as soon as her eyes meet with her mother's. Shakingly, Regina approaches the booth where her Cora was occupied. " _Mother….I don't want to wear this dress, it looks wretched!" 12 year old Zelena whined to the regal witch. "Darling, stop your whining, it will give you wrinkles. Now, you will wear that dress because that is what young ladies do." Cora told her daughter. "But mother- " Zelena whimpered. "NOW, ZELENA!" Zelena rushed out of the room, where Regina was also being fitted for a dress by Granny. Ruby was standing beside Regina hold her hand. The rise in Cora's voice was enough to make Regina start shaking in fear. "She is such a brat." Ruby mentioned to Regina, Granny popped Ruby on her backside, "Hush, now, child, you know what will happen if Mrs. Mills heard you." "She's right, you know, Zelena is so mean to me all of the time. It's gotten worse since my daddy died." 10 year old Regina stated. "It's okay, Gina, I'll be your sister." Ruby promised. "Promise me that we will be best friends forever." Regina grabbed Ruby's hand with a smile. "Of course we will. I love you, Gina." Ruby smiled. "Don't worry, Regina, soon enough you will not have to deal with her or your mother anymore." Granny vowed. Regina could not help the bright smile that appeared across her face, "I love you guys too."_

"Mother! I am so sorry that I am late, Em-" Regina was interrupted by her mother's silent hand. The brunette sat down in front of her mother in terrified silence. "Mother, I-" Regina started, to break the ice. "Stop making excuses, Regina! I have endlessly watched you cower over this woman and for what reason!? I have raised you to be a strong, fearless, powerful Queen. But instead you are so timid, terrified and weak; why can't you be more like your sister, Zelena? Am I going to have to refresh your lessons?" Regina shivers in horror. "No, mother. I am perfectly aware of my lessons and will try harder to pursue them in the future." Cora observes her daughter's sad, brown orbs. "No, you're right, why should I refresh your lessons when Emma is doing it for me." Regina tried immensely to hold back the overwhelming tears that were threatening to burst from her eyes. "What do you mean, mother?" Regina desperately wanted to change the subject. "Regina!" Cora warned. Regina lowered her head in shame and embarrassment. A tear escaped Regina's lowered eyes. Cora stood up gracefully and approached her daughter in a threatening manner. She pulled the brunette up by her arms and started to brutally shake her, " You weak, little bitch! You are a disgrace! I did not raise a shameful coward!" Cora yelled at Regina in front of everybody who were staring intensely at the pair. "Mother, please!" The Evil Queen begged. "Is that what you do with her? Beg for her to stop punishing you?" Cora follows the berating with a slap to Regina's face.

"Cora! Get your hands off of her!" Granny interfered. "Stay out of this old woman. You are the reason this pathetic, little bitch went soft. She is no Queen, she is no person at all." Cora sneered at her daughter. Regina lowered her head in silence as her mother continued to belittle her. Before Granny could say anything in defense for Regina, Emma walks into the Diner. The brunette's eyes widen as she thinks of the possible chaos that will be unleashed between her wife and her mother. Regina runs to Emma for an embrace. "Emma, honey, I've missed you today. Where did you run off to?" The brunette asks with a smile. Regina places a sweet kiss on her wife's cheek. "I could ask the same of you." Regina fell silent at her wife's comment. Emma's brow furrowed at her wife's reddened cheek, "What happened to your face, babe?" Emma instantly glared at Cora as Regina said nothing instead shifting away as to change the subject. "Honey, it's nothing. Come on let's go home, the baby misses your voice, maybe you could read to her again." Regina desperately tried to resolve a growing situation. "Yes, that's right Emma trample behind your pitiful, punching bag." Cora smirked. "Mother!" Regina said in fear. "Emma, I-I..." Regina didn't know what to say, she was to consumed by fear to do anything but run to Granny. Granny held her protectively and dared for Emma and Cora to say or do anything about it. Ruby instinctively made her way over to protect her best friend, as Lily and Henry stood beside their mother. Tears began to form in Regina's eyes as she watched her wife and her mother stand toe to toe. Cora was amused, but she would never let a princess get the best of her, not after Ava. "There will none of that in my establishment!" Granny demanded still holding Regina close. The intimidating glows of magic that began to form around the Savior and the Queen of Hearts slowly disintegrated. "Let's go, Gina!" Emma demanded. "She is not going anywhere until you have calmed down." Granny interfered. Granny knew of the abuse, but only held back because she did not want to make things worse for Regina and the kids. "No, Granny, it's okay. I'll be fine, I promise. I will catch up with you later, okay?" " _Urgh, this ends now! I'm tired of watching my best friend go through this. It's time for Maleficent to claim back what is hers!"_ Ruby thinks to herself before she slips out of the back of the diner and towards the clock tower to find Belle and the resurrection started.

"Belle, we have to hurry and resurrect Maleficent. I can't take seeing Regina go through this anymore with the kids. Maleficent needs to protect them from Emma." Ruby exclaimed. "Is she alright?" Belle asked concerned. "Not for much longer, she's in trouble. Emma and Cora have her and she is too scared to use her magic. Where is Gold? We have to hurry." Ruby went to search at the back of the pawn shop. "He is not here. Wait...let me call him." Ruby paced back and forth while Belle made the phone call. "Rumple, I need you to meet me at the clock tower now….alright, thank you, Rumple." Belle turned to Ruby, "He's going to meet us there, let me just grab the ingredients that we need." Belle instructed.

When they made it to the clock tower, Rumple was already waiting for them. "Are you ready?" "More than I'll ever be, but Regina needs her more than ever right now." Belle sets up to ingredients as Ruby gathered Maleficent's remains. Rumple prepared the spell that he had gathered from his shop and the three began the resurrection ritual.

Regina and the children followed Emma to the sheriff's car, Regina sat in silence with her hands placed over her very pregnant stomach. The brunette was filled with terror that she embarrassed her wife in front of her mother and everyone at Granny's. "Emma, honey...are you upset with me?" Regina lowered her head in fear. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Emma calmly thought of her session with Dr. Hopper and did not want to scare the kids, so she took a deep sigh, "No, honey, I am not upset with you." The brunette looked at her wife in confusion, "You're not?" The blonde sent a dangerous glance at the brunette. "Sorry, dear." Regina corrected herself. "Gina, I went to Dr. Hopper today, and he gave me some tips on how to control my lashing out in anger. So...I'm not mad at you or anyone, there is no need to be. You, the kids and our baby are fine and that's all that matters." Regina didn't know if she should be happy or apprehensive to the future. "Yes, dear." was all she said as they continue to drive home in silence. Watching the town's scenery swift by the passenger window, they come upon the clock tower, " _Oh, Maleficent, I love you so much. Please come and rescue us from this dangerous woman."_ Regina tried not tear up at the thought of her one true love, for her wife might begin to suspect the unknown truth. As they passed the clocktower, they didn't noticed the massive glow that illuminated from it.

When they finally reached their luxurious mansion on 108 Mifflin St, Regina wanted to be excited that she was going to be safe in her own home. She couldn't help her bright, beautiful smile as she looked at her wife, the Savior. She was now her Savior. Cora and Zelena appears at the Mills Mansion just as they arrived home. Regina was speechless, but Emma just wasn't in the mood for another one of Cora's cruel antics. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Regina asks stunned. "I am here to have a little chat with your wife. Emma is it?" Cora smirked. "You know my name, Cora." Emma chimed in. "She didn't mean that mother, she-" "Regina! Stop your pathetic rambling." Regina lowered her head, "Yes, mother." "You will not speak to her in that manner, especially not in our own house." Emma demanded. "Now, now, Emma, do you really expect me to believe that you have changed. After all, I know all about how you have been treating my daughter. Why show her any type of respect now? It's not like she deserves it." Cora stated cruelly. "You know she isn't Emma, I don't understand why you would waste your time and loyalty with someone like her, they are filthy animals much more worthy of our praise." Zelena grins. Emma stood there contemplating her next move. Cora motioned over towards Regina, "Mother? What are doing?" Cora eases Regina off of the ground, disregarding her questions.

"Well, well Regina...I can't remember the last time you floated, seems as though now all you do is sink." Zelena chimed in. Regina begs for her mother to place her back down on the ground, "Mother, please, put me down." While blushing in embarrassment at Zelena's comment about her weight, it was like highschool all over again with Zelena being the most popular and Regina getting picked on for being a nerd. Regina imagines how Maleficent would have never let her mother put their unborn child's life or her life in this much danger. "Mother! Emma do something!" Lily demands worriedly, holding Henry by her side. Emma just stands there watching, letting her entire body illuminate from white magic to dark. But Regina senses how it is not about Cora's intentions to punish her, but the fact that she could not do it herself. The Evil Queen let a mortified tear stream down her bruised cheek as she prayed for someone, anyone, to save her. That is until she heard a ground wrenching roar, that familiar protective roar, her dragons roar. "Maleficent!" Regina sighs in relief. Shadowing the midday sky was the elegant dragon Regina thought she had lost so long ago. As Maleficent descended to the ground turning back into her human form, Cora dropped Regina on the concrete making her cry out in pain. "Maleficent!" Regina cried out before the regal dragon charged towards her lover to check on her and their unborn child's wellbeing. Lily and Henry ran to their mothers while Zelena and Cora prepared for a battle as they watched Maleficent tend to Regina. "Maleficent!" Regina cried. "Sweetheart! I have missed you so much. I am so sorry for everything. Can you ever forgive-" Regina was cut off by a passionate and well longing kiss. "All that matters now is that we are together again. I will always love you, Regina." The very pregnant brunette could not help but to smile as she cried tears of joy and a bit of discomfort and the entire family embraced in well needed hug. Ruby had made it to the scene just in time to witness the love shown as the family held onto each other. She let a smile take over her face, but it soon disappeared when she saw Emma head for Regina, "Maleficent! Behind you!" Ruby screamed. In that moment, Maleficent had Emma suffocating in mid air with wave of her wrist. Kicking and struggling for air, Emma was becoming more and more livid as her dark magic was rearing its ugly head.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina clung to the blonde dragon for dear life, her chocolate orbs widened in fear at what her beloved might do next. Granted, Regina truly felt the protection that she missed so much, but her heart wrenched at the thought of any harm coming to her wife. "Now let's see if you are as easily defeated as your pathetic grandfather was…" Maleficent smirked as she began to squeeze harder. Regina shivered at the thought of her vile ex-husband, Leopold, "Maleficent, no! Please, don't kill her, she is not worth it." Regina pleaded with her lover. "Don't go doing her any favors, Regina. After all, she is the cause of your suffering." Cora interjected. "She is not the only one…" Maleficent bit back, sending daggers Cora's way. "Please, dear, we need you here with us now more than ever, not locked away again." The brunette motioned towards their unborn child, distraught with worry. She could not bare to think about being without her only true love again. Maleficent was shaking with rage underneath her lover's soft, wanting hands. "Let me kill her. She does not deserve to live after what she has done to my family." Maleficent growled. "No, Mal, she is not worth our happy ending. Please, honey." The brunette begged. "Please, mom, let her go." Lily added, "We just want to get away from them and be home with you." Maleficent looked at her scared children and glazed over her lover's shattered and defeated form of scrapes, cuts and bruises. The blonde dragon threw Emma down on the ground, breaking the concrete beneath her. Maleficent could feel the the glare that her lover was sending her from behind her, "Don't worry, dear, she is not dead." Maleficent smirked to herself. The blonde dragon then placed a loving hand over her unborn child and leaned in to give Regina a passionate kiss. Emma glared dangerously at her wife as she witnesses the interaction between Regina and Maleficent while still motionless on the ground. Regina notices Emma's body language and shifts towards her lover for protection. Maleficent held Regina close and whispered tender reassurance as Cora and Zelena continued to step towards Regina. Fire appeared in Maleficent's hands threatening the two lives that stood before them. Fuming with rage the dragon spoke viciously, "How dare you three disrespect and purposely harm the mother of my children! And soon-to-be-wife!" Maleficent sent a deathly glare at Emma daring her to object to this proposition. "That is my child, Maleficent! Regina is mine! We have true love; She will never love you I would rather die than to have my wife taken from me by a frigid, old dragon!" A smirk graced upon Maleficent's lips, "I assure you that can be arranged. And with much pleasure I might add." Maleficent stated stoically, "Would you like to do the honors, dear? Or shall I?" The blonde dragon instructed her lover, still igniting the flames bursting from her palms. Regina inched forward, still less than an arm length from Maleficent, just in case anything happened."Emma," The brunette looks at Maleficent for reassurance, the sorceress nods in approval and Regina proceeds with her explanation, "Emma, there is something that you must know. This baby, is not yours. It is impossible for it to be." Emma gave Regina a very confused look. "Just before my mother made me cast the curse, Maleficent and I were involved romantically. We had our two children and were living a very lovely, quiet life before she and Leopold found me again. After the curse was cast and Maleficent was condemned to the cave under the clock tower, I found out that I was pregnant. I had tried desperately to figure out a way to free her from her prison, but my mother would never let me out of her sight and punished me when I tried. I hid and protected my pregnancy by magic so that was one less thing my mother could harm. Then I met you and I thought that I was safe from harm and free of my mother's clutches. So when we were married, I told you that the child was yours and gave you a memory of us having a beautiful night together." Before Regina could apologize for all that she had done to her wife, Emma had Regina by the her wrists, brutally yanking her as she continually threw punches to the brunette's face. "What the fuck, Regina! You worthless, little whore!" Maleficent swooped in to grabbed Emma by her neck and smiled as the Savior struggled to breathe. Maleficent dropped the Savior from her hold and sent her flying with a flick of a wrist. "You are right, sweetheart. These pathetic fools aren't worth anymore of our time." And with that she poofed the four of them back to the safety of her cave, leaving a trace of iniquity lingering behind in black smoke. "Well, congratulations Regina, yet another life you have ruined." Cora said earshot from Emma before she and Zelena vanished into a mixture of black and green smoke, leaving Emma laying on the ground feeling like an enraged idiot. The Mills women went looking for their third member of their dangerous little family, neither could trace the Evil Queen nor Maleficent to their unknown location.

"Regina, dear, are you alright?" Maleficent asks calmly. Regina placed her hands on her pregnant stomach, feeling nauseated from her adrenalin rush of apprehension. Maleficent rushed to her lover's assistance, "Sweetheart, maybe you should sit down." The brunette did as she was told still not speaking a word. They sat down next to each other in silence, a tear streamed down Regina's blemished face as she nuzzled closer to her blonde dragon. "Lily, why don't you take Henry for a walk while I talk to your mother." Maleficent motioned to the entrance of the cave. Lily did as she told and pick her brother up to take him outside. "She is going to kill me, Mal. Look at all of the damage that I have caused." The Evil Queen sniffed. "What are we going to do? Once Emma or my mother or both get to me, I am as good as dead. I can't bare to think of what Emma might do to the kids or Cora killing you, just like she did to Daniel." The brunette continued to sob. "Now, you listen to me, nobody is or will ever hurt you or our children as long as I am still here. I will keep you and the kids safe, Regina. I have before and I will again. Your abusive mother nor your controlling wife will scare me away from you. You have nothing to worry about." Maleficent sneered at the fact that that controlling, abusive bitch was the wife of her beloved Queen. Regina was light-headed from the chaos that had recently taken place and rested her head on Maleficent's shoulder. With the flick of her hand, Maleficent poofed the two of them to Granny's cottage where she knew Regina would feel safe and have a decent nap. But instead on joining her lover in a relaxing slumber, the blonde dragon decided to spend some quality time with her children. As soon as they saw Maleficent they ran up to her with open arms. "What do you say we take a little vacation to Granny's cottage for a few days?" Henry rapidly shook his head in agreement. He just loved Granny's homemade cookies and she spoiled him with them every chance she got. Lily on the other hand was apprehensive. She was more worried about protecting Regina and making sure that nobody got the chance to hurt her anymore. She had already been through enough as it was. "What about mother? How are we gonna protect her?" Lily asked worriedly. "Don't you worry about that my precious daughter. I am here now. I will protect all of you." And with that the blonde Dragon engulfed the trio in a cloud of black smoke to the Mills mansion in which to pack their things. Before Maleficent would allow the kids to separate from her, she wanted to scope out the premises of her Queen's mansion making sure that once Regina was ready to come back that it was safe. Quietly, she traced the entire premises of elegant, modern decor. Nothing was out of place, surprisingly due to the Savior's known temper. She figured that the princess must have ran home to her mommy, Snow White. Maleficent snickered to herself at how weak the supposed Savior was. When Maleficent reached the master bedroom, she noticed clothes were thrown everywhere, dresser drawers were pulled out, and the bed, a sneer of disgust ran across her as she imagined that bitch touching her wife. The sheets and comforter were in disarray. But a taped up old shoe box caught eye before she left the room. There in the shoe box was a syringe, a baggie of white contents and a larger rubber band. Ingredients she knew far too well when she dumped for Briar Rose. "So, the white princess has a thing for China white…." Maleficent whispered to herself as she walked out of the bedroom. Before Maleficent made her way back to her children to give them the 'go ahead' she placed a protection spell around the mansion to keep anyone from tampering with her new family's home. "Let's get going, now, my darlings. We have to get back to mother soon."

As the blonde dragon entered the bedroom with her children behind her, she noticed Ruby tending to her girlfriend as she found Regina tossing and turning into a nightmare. "Regina, sweetheart, wake up. You are having a nightmare." Ruby worried quietly.

 _Regina was on her way back to the horrid castle after visiting her horse, Rocinante, from the stables when she was caught all alone by her aggressive, drunken husband in the middle of the corridor heading to her chambers. The brunette let her chocolate, brown eyes meet the floor, trying to avoid any kind of contact with her vile husband. He grabs her arm and pulls her closer to him, the smell of ale on his breath and drool leaking out of his mouth made her stomach churn. Leopold leans in for a sloppy, unwanted kiss, spilling the contents of his beer all over her. When Regina slightly turns her head away in disapproval, she closed her eyes in anticipation of the familiar action she always received when she was disobedient. Leopold back hands his wife across her face leaving his solid gold ring mark imprinted on her cheek and making blood fly out of her mouth. As her chocolate orbs threatened to water with terrified tears her wretched husband spat, "You will give me what I want, Regina! Whether you like it or not!" He drags his shattered wife the rest of the way to her bed chambers. The brunette knew that fighting and pleading in objection would only lead in greater punishment. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a dragon breathing fire in the sky._ " _ **It must be exhilarating to be free, beast or otherwise."**_ _Regina thought to herself. When the pair reached the bed in Regina's chambers, Leopold pushed the brunette onto the bed and belched as he finished the last of his beer. He climbs on top of her grunting in excitement. She clamps her eyes shut as he ran his hands up along her thighs then ripped off the seams of her dress. Gapping her legs apart roughly, he prepares himself to enter, when Regina wakes up abruptly shaking her legs in remembrance of the violent feeling of his member thrusting harshly inside of her until she was bleeding all over the bed sheets and crying for someone to help her, because the pain was so intense she could barely walk._

The brunette sat up in a frenzy. "Mal! Help me!" Regina screamed. She looked around to gather her surroundings to find Maleficent at her side attempting to comfort her. "Oh, Mal, I just had the most horrendous nightmare. Maleficent placed a kiss on the brunette's panting lips and placed a gentle hand on their unborn child. "What are we doing here? Did anyone follow us?" The Evil Queen said in a panic. "No, Dear, I will protect you." Maleficent could sense someone on their trail, but she did not want to work Regina up anymore than she already was. Ruby stood by silently as the blonde dragon attentively tucked a piece of her lover's hair behind her ear before their quiet moment was interrupted by Cora and Zelena appearing in the middle of the bedroom. "Aww, look how sickeningly adorable you two look." Cora broke the silence as a fireball appeared in her hand. Zelena just stood there behind her mother watching with a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry Maleficent, but Regina is coming with us." Cora added as she threw the fireball at the blonde dragon, thrashing her against the wall. Regina did not want her mother to destroy another person that she loved. "NO! Mother, I will go with you, just-" Regina was struck with a severe contraction. "Oh." Regina squinted her eyes in discomfort, as the walls of the cottage began to shake. Everyone looked around apprehensive to move from their positions. Maleficent saw a stream of liquid run down Regina's leg as she was getting up from the ground. Before she could even move to help her lover, Regina caught a shooting pain of a contraction that made legs buckle and she fell on her knees. "Ah! Maleficent!" The brunette screamed out in pain as she reached for her beloved, for comfort. In the distance, thundered roared like a beast protecting its young. Lightening crashed, making the electricity flicker in the small room. Cora and Zelena snickered at each other in agreement, "This is going to be easier than I thought." Zelena interjected. "That's not going to happen." Lily shot back as her eyes dilated into their dragon form. Maleficent assisted her daughter as Henry ran for Regina, "Mommy, what's wrong?" He asked confused. "Your little sister wants to meet you." The brunette struggled.

Emma was fuming with rage at with the fact she had just lost her precious wife. The only person who understood how she felt, the only person who she could talk to about anything and now she was gone. She needed to talk to someone who can understand how she feels, who else would be better besides Dr. Hopper.

After wandering around for hours completely focused on how heartbroken she was, Emma found herself on the doorstep of Dr. Hoppers office. Before she could knock on the wooden door it slightly creeks open. Hesitantly, the blonde sheriff carefully steps into the office, "Hello?" She continues to investigate with tears rolling down her puffy, green eyes, "Archie, are you here?" Emma sniffled as she continued to look around and notices the psychologist extend from the darkness. "Hello, Emma." Dr. Hopper stated emotionless. The blonde's eyes widen in confusion, "Are you ok? Is someone here with you?" The sheriff spoke softly. He nodded his head 'no' and stalked towards the blonde. "Good." She sighed. "Because I really need someone to talk to right now." Emma didn't notice that Archie's eyes were dilated black with a faint flame reflecting in his eyes. Slowly, he nodded in agreement and motioned toward his desk. "So, Emma, what happened? Why are you so upset." He spoke in his normal voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Maleficent stood in front of Regina to protect her from harm's way, fireball aimed and ready to destroy. "You two will leave me and my family alone." Maleficent said dangerously. In between contractions Regina begged for her mother and her sister to not hurt anyone, especially her family. Regina let out a heart wrenching scream when another contraction electrified through her body, objects began floating around the room and a lamp shot through the air and aimed for Cora. "Aaah, Mal, please let's just leave." Regina breathed heavily not wanting anymore damage to be done. Zelena saw the panicked and pain stricken look in her sister's eyes. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but once again growing envious at how her little sister was able to break free of their mother's clutches and here she was being dragged along like some helpless, little puppy. Maleficent also got a glimpse at her fiance's' defeated form and did not want to put her through anymore torture. First things first is Regina's and their daughters safety, a petty fight between the family is and will always be unimportant. Maleficent extinguished her fire and gracefully walked towards her lover with her staff in hand. The blonde dragon knelt down and placed a gentle hand on the brunette who was struggling with her breathing. With a thump of the dragon's staff on the floor, Cora and Zelena were poofed into the sleeping curse and the soon to be mothers vanished in black smoke to Maleficent's cave in the woods, before Emma could come anywhere close to hurt Regina or their unborn child. Regina's demeanor became more at ease when she felt safer being alone with Maleficent.

The blonde dragon sat behind her girlfriend to proceed in helping her give birth to long awaited daughter. Regina braced herself against Maleficent as she strained to push; her breathing became more and more shallow until all the brunette saw was darkness. As Maleficent continued to coach her lover, she noticed that Regina was no longer breathing. "Regina?" Maleficent panicked. "Regina, honey, wake up!" The dragon checked to see how far along the baby was, her head was barely peeking out. "Regina! Regina!" The brunette was still unresponsive. Maleficent began to grow more concerned. The blonde dragon continued to keep watch over the delivery, but she couldn't help but notice how much blood there was cascading from Regina's thighs. She needed to get her to a hospital, but she couldn't risk both of their lives if Cora and Zelena followed them. Maleficent took a deep breathe and decided to save Regina's life and hopefully have no affect on the baby.

Maleficent placed both of her hands, one on Regina's head and the other on her chest, and radiated magic to heal the constriction of oxygen that was preventing her from breathing. Soon after, Regina's chest began rise as she took her first breathe and the blood coming from her thighs erased from its existence. A smile of relief graced over Maleficent, "Welcome back, my queen. Now, let's bring our daughter into this world together.

Emma was sitting in her old room at her parents house, boiling with rage that she had lost her wife to an ancient old dragon. Gazing down at her arms she was debating if she should continue seeing Dr. Hopper and getting help or turning back to her old ways that got her through hard times. The pain was too much to try to ease it with cutting. The blonde remembered her old stash of heroin from when she was a teenager and first moved in with her real parents. She practically dove underneath her bed to grab the rugged old shoe box that contained the needle and baggie of white contents, a recipe for which she has not changed. Emma knew her mother was making her rounds every 45 minutes to check on her so quickly she gets the substance ready in the needle and rapidly hid it under her pillow when she heard the knock on the door. "Emma, honey, do you need anything? Are you alright? Do you want to talk?" Her mother strung the questions along hoping to get a positive answer. Emma gave her mother a soft smile, "No, mom, I'm fine. Really, I'll be okay." The blonde reassured her mother. Snow White nods in agreement and quietly left her daughter in peace. As soon as the door was closed, Emma took a thick sock and wrapped it around her arm and patted her arm to get a vein to protrude through her skin. Then she takes her needle and sticks it in the vein; seconds later Emma feels the cool rush of China White flowing through her body.

Emma was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _How could she do this to me? After everything we have been through? Everything that I have done for her?_ Emma began to feel her cheeks burn in anger. "Maleficent must pay. Regina is MINE!" The blonde mutter to herself. Emma was going to take back what was hers, she just needed a plan. _Something trivial to make Regina realize the error in her ways. And what a better way to do so than by the dazed state she has always to clung to. Regina always felt guilty when it came to her wife's excessive drug and alcohol usage. Then the brunette will have no choice but to come back to her mentally ill wife._ Emma felt a devilish smirk form across her dry lips. "She will never leave me again." Emma just needed a little help to carry out this plan and who else would be better for the job other than the Queen of Hearts.

The redhead was sitting in front of her vanity mirror looking at her mother in the reflection, "Mother, why do you want Regina on your side all of a sudden. It's been years since you even mentioned her name and now it's like you can't live without her." Before Cora could reply to her daughter, Emma barges in unannounced. "You have got some nerve showing your pathetic face here." Zelena announced. "Yeah, well we both have one thing in common and that is getting Regina back. And I thought that you might be interested in her whereabouts. Maleficent isn't going to go down without a fight." "Well, well, I'm impressed. Regina always knew how to pick them." Cora interjected. "Yeah, well, I know the only place that Regina would go when she didn't feel safe with me."

Maleficent was coaching Regina through childbirth when Emma, Cora and Zelena appeared in Maleficent's cave. Regina's eyes widen at the thought of losing Mal or her daughter. Maleficent jumped up immediately, fireballs ready. Cora held up her hands to prolong the blonde dragon's attack. "We come in peace, Maleficent. I have the right to see my own grandchild." Zelena poofed alongside of her sister as she continued to gather her breathing. "That's right little sister, breathe. Everything will be just fine." The redhead coaxed as she placed a hand on the brunette's large stomach and the other through Regina's hair. The brunette was apprehensive about this calming side of her wicked sister. She also noticed the subtle wink that Zelena gave to her mother and the rage steaming on Emma's face. Her wife did not move as the other two witches did all of the talking. "Maleficent, dear, shouldn't you be helping my daughter bring your child into this world?" Cora nodded towards Regina who was straining to push. "Why does this concern you? What do you want?" Maleficent carefully stepped towards Regina wanting to continue to help. "Mal! Aaaah!" The brunette screamed. Zelena checked to see how much further the baby had to go, as Maleficent ran to her lover. "Alright, Regina! One more big push!" Zelena encouraged. Regina held onto Maleficent's hand as she gave one last big the baby was just about to make her entrance into the world, a blinding, magical glow, lit up the entire cave. Regina laid her head back when she heard the loud screams of her baby girl. A smile graced everyone's lips as they welcomed the new edition to the Mills family. Everyone except for Emma. Maleficent placed a passionate kiss on Regina's dry lips, "I love you." "I love you too." Regina whispered. "Welcome to the family, Eve. We love you so much." Regina smiled at her newborn daughter, then back up at her girlfriend. "Regina! Give me the child." A pain stricken look appeared on the brunette's face, "But mother-" "Don't even think about arguing with me. Give her to me." Cora stared daggers at the ones who wished to defy her. "Mother, please, don't do this!" Tears threatened to escape from Regina's big, brown eyes. "We are not giving you our child, Cora." Maleficent bit back. Emma could do nothing but smirk at the hurt displaying all over Regina. "If Regina will not fulfill her obligation to her family, then I'm sure that her daughter will." The brunette's brown eyes widened at the thought of her child suffering the same abuse from her mother as she did growing up. Cora came towards her daughter as she was still holding her newborn baby. "Cora,.." Maleficent stated dangerously as she shook her head in disapproval, but the regal brunette proceeded to tempt the blonde dragon. As Maleficent and Cora stood toe to toe against each other, Emma bolted towards Regina and Zelena to try and grab the baby. But without leaving Cora's eyesight or even blinking an eye herself, Maleficent blasted Emma with her staff, making Emma fly to the cave wall hitting her head and falling to the stone floor causing blood to escape from her mouth. "Now, will you leave my family and I alone?" Maleficent asked dangerously. "For now." Cora nodded at Zelena and they both disappeared into a mixture of black and green smoke. Maleficent starred disgustingly at Emma's limp, bloody body. Maleficent raises her staff to finish her off, "Mal!" Regina shook her head, "She is not worth it. Let's go home." Maleficent stood beside her girlfriend who was holding their newborn daughter, and their two children and thumped her staff, making them disappear in purple smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

"Remember when we first met, Mal?" Regina looked at Mal. "I do, my love. You were so beautiful." Maleficent smiled. "My passion was riding Rocinante, he was a magnificent horse."

 _When I first laid my eyes on her, she was ravishing. Her elegance and control as she rode her horse around the meadow. She looked absolutely beautiful, her smile was radiant, it brighter than the sun. Her long hair whisping in the wind, I just had to talk to her. I slowly made my way down to the ground transforming back into human form. She was so focused on riding that she didn't even noticed the blonde dragon making her way towards her. Regina abruptly came to a holt on her horse when she noticed Maleficent. Gracefully, Maleficent walked toward the young brunette as she was still sitting on her horse, "Hello." Maleficent approached Regina, eyes beaming in the sun. "How do you do?" Regina asked cautiously. "You are magnificent at riding. Who taught you?" Maleficent asked curiously. "My father used to take me riding all of the time when I was younger, before he died." Regina solemnly answered. "I am sorry to hear that, he must have been an amazing father." Maleficent added. "He was. I miss him terribly." There was something about this girl, Maleficent knew she just had to have her. "I'm Maleficent." The blonde dragon greeted herself with a small smile. "I know who you are. I see you flying all of the time when I am in my quarters in the castle." Regina jump off of her horse. There was an instant connection between the two. "I'm Queen Regina." The brunette stated royally. "Who is this little fellow?" Maleficent asked with a smile. Regina was hesitant to answer, glancing back and forth between the two. "This is my son, Henry." Regina had a worried look in her eyes. "I take it I am the only one who knows about him?" Regina looked down in silence, "Yes, you are." Maleficent turned to Henry and smiled, "I'm sure he would love to play with my daughter sometime. You guys are around the same age." "You have a daughter?" Regina asked. "Lilith, I call her Lily for short. She is in our cave just beyond the hill, there." Maleficent pointed. "Would you like to meet her, Henry?" Maleficent asked. "I don't think that's a good idea. I have to get Henry back safely and unnoticed before my husband comes looking for me." Regina had a hint terror in her voice. "I hope to see you again, Regina. You too, Henry." The little boy just smiled. Regina could not help but to stare at the elegant woman. She had to admit she was fascinated by her. Maleficent on the other hand had found her soulmate, "Until we meet again." And with that Maleficent took off in the air and proceeded her journey back to her daughter. She would be all that Regina thinks about until they meet again._

Maleficent smiled lovingly at her future wife and gave her passionate kiss. The kiss was exactly how Regina remembered, soft, gentle and full of love they shared long ago. The kiss began to heat up as the brunette placed her hand at the back of the Dragon Queen's head and brought her closer. Regina moaned into the kiss as it deepened, Maleficent began to undress her lover, starting with unzipping her black, long sleeved, floor length dress. Peeling the shoulders off sensually to reveal her lacey, fire red bra and matching panties. Maleficent could not help but give her lover a devilish grin, "God, you are so beautiful." Regina leaned into her fiance with a glowing smile, gracing her hand along the blonde dragon's olive skin. "We haven't done this in such a long time." The brunette cooed. "Well, dear, let's change that." The blonde sorceress suggested as she crashed her lips into Regina's. Not breaking the mad, passionate kiss, Regina motioned the both of them to center of the bed as she was on the bottom. "Why don't we pick up where we left off?" Maleficent asked. With a wave her hand and dust of smoke, there appeared to be an extra appendage leaning against the inside of her thigh. Maleficent started to whisper sweet nothing's into her ear, licking her love in the process. Regina's breath hitched in anticipation as a pool of liquid filled in her red, lace panties. "Mmm, you are such a tease." Maleficent moaned. "Mal, please. I need you inside of me." The blonde dragon ran her hand up and down the side of her sexy lover as she let out a moan. Maleficent rose herself above Regina and rested between her legs. Gracefully, the blonde dragon caressed the newly made appendage along her lover's thighs and center of her hot, wet core. "Oh, Maleficent, please, baby. Stop teasing me." The brunette was sensitive to the touch, Maleficent was not about to make her soon-to-be wife wait any longer. With ease Maleficent entered her beloved as she arched her back to move the appendage deeper inside of her. Feeling the long, thick penis thrusting in and out of her pulsating vagina, the sorceress could not help but to beg for more. Regina's mind was overblown as she was finally with her one true love. Feeling her soft, ivory skin against the brunette's was enough to make her go over the edge. Faster and deeper the dragon sorceress thrusted into her beloved, making her scream in pleasure and pain sending her mind and body into a state of euphoria. "I love you, Regina." Maleficent panted. Tears of joy filled into the brunette's eyes as they both reached an earth shattering orgasm. Gasping for air as that last thrust sent a flow of warm liquid inside of her. "I want you to bare my children, Regina. You are the best mother in the all of the realm." Regina could barely nod her head as her body went limp from the intense love making that just took place.

Maleficent gently place her beloved Queen in their king sized bed to rest for the night. After the day they have had, she needed her beauty sleep. But how much more beautiful could Regina get? Lily and Henry came inside of the master bedroom to say goodnight to their mothers. They were cooing over their newborn sister, while their blonde mother, Maleficent, was tending to an exhausted, brunette sorceress. After putting the baby in her crib, the three of them walked out of the master bedroom, Lily threw herself into her mother, "We have missed you so much, mother. I am so glad you here now to protect us." Lily said with tears threatening to burst from her eyes. Maleficent just smiled as she too was thrilled to be with her family again, "I am so happy to be with my family again. I will always be here to protect and love you all and I will never let anything like this happen to you again. I promise." Lily and Henry smiled at each other and they both gathered themselves into an embrace with their long lost mother.

Later that night, Regina had woken up to her crying daughter and an empty space beside of her, she was sitting on her king sized bed rocking her newborn daughter. Instantly, the Evil Queen knew something was off. She gets up from her position and gently places her baby in her crib, when she stood up to find a purple rose lying on the rim of the crib. Regina's face turns cold as she realized who was behind this KIND gesture, "MOTHER." The brunette turned around to greet her mother with an unwelcome raised eyebrow. "Nice to see you too, Regina." Cora takes a few steps forward so that she is face to face with her daughter." Why are you here, mother?" The brunette asked uninterested. "Actually, I don't care why you are here, get out!" Regina pointed to the door. "Now, now, my insolent child; is that anyway to treat the woman who is here to help you?" Cora smirked. "More like here to help yourself." The younger brunette stated coldly, "You have never cared about my happiness, why should I believe you now?" "Because, I am your mother. I love you and I want you to be happy." Regina looked at her mother in discussed. "Help me with what?" Regina treaded carefully. The Queen of Hearts made a smoked filled bubble appear with Maleficent bloodied and beaten, chained up in her cave. "Maleficent!" Regina gasped. "That's right dear. It seems that Zelena has gone a jealous rage. I only want you to be happy, Regina." Those words echoed in Regina's ears.

" _Regina, you insolent child! You got your dress dirty!" Cora spat in anger, glaring down in extreme disapproval. The young brunette put her head down in fear, "I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't mean to." Regina let a tear slip down her flushed face, "I'll be a good girl, I promise." Cora shook her head in disappointment. They both knew what was going to happen next. Ruby and Zelena peaking from behind a doorway, witnessing the pair in her best friend's bedroom. "No! Mommy please, don't!" Regina cried. "You should have thought about before you got your dress dirty!" Cora grabbed Regina by her hair and wrapped it around her fist. The regal brunette magicked a pair a scissors in her other hand and with one cut chopped her daughter's hair just above her shoulders, "If you want to 'play' around like a peasant girl, then you will look like one." All Regina could do was sob, "I'm sorry, mommy! I'll be a good girl." "Yes, you will be a good girl from now on." Cora said contently as she walked out of her daughter's room, leaving her to cry. Ruby and Zelena quickly ran into another room to hide from Cora. After the coast was clear, Ruby ran to Regina who was still crying on her bedroom floor. Ruby held her friend close. "I'm so sorry, Regina. I still think you are beautiful." Zelena was staring at the pair as Granny entered the room to try and lighten the mood with milk and cookies. Regina and Ruby ran to Granny for a big hug. "You two girls are the most beautiful in all of the land. Pretty soon we will not have to be here anymore, we will be free to be together." Granny promised. Zelena continued to stare engulfed with rage why couldn't she be special too?_

"Cared about my happiness. Please..You can at least respect me enough to give me a decent lie." Regina scoffed, not letting her mother see the hurt in eyes. "Regina, dear, I have no reason to lie to you. I just want to be apart of your life and my grandchildrens life. Now, what is so wrong with that?" Cora gazed into her daughter's eyes apologetically. She was beat, she was woman enough to admit that. Quite frank, she was proud of her daughter at the way she resisted the darkness, little did she know that Regina was prepared to accept her defeat to the light side. Regina was neurotic about her mother's decision to want to be her life. For her to actually wanting to be in her life, was all she has ever wanted and now that it is right in her face she cannot but to think that this is too good to be true. But Regina wanted this, she craved her mother's love. Maybe she should give it a try. After all, when is the next time that this chance will come around? Regina looked at her mother sternly, "I will give you one chance and only one chance...of course we both know that this will not last long, so why not entertain it." Regina said unemotionally. Cora vanished without saying another and Regina took her place at the end of her luxurious bed looking confoundedly across the bedroom. "I will find you, Maleficent, and I swear I will make them pay for everything, if it's the last thing that I do."

Ruby entered the master bedroom to find Regina staring at the wall looking dazed out of her mind. She could sense Cora all throughout the mansion. "Regina, what is the matter?" Ruby went to her best friend who was still unresponsive. She looked over the brunette's form and raised an eyebrow in suspicion at the tears threatening to burst from her sister's eyes. Before the red wolf could speak, she was interrupted by Regina's shattered voice, "Ruby, will this pain ever go away? Will I ever be happy?" The brunette continued to sob, "My mother will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants." Regina clung to their newborn, trying desperately to find some comfort in an innocent. "They have Maleficent!" I love her so much, Ruby. I would die if anything happened to her. I have already caused so much pain toward her and my children. I just can't take anymore of this and I'm not going to anymore." With evil seeping through her pores as she contemplates how to enact her revenge on everyone who has done her and her family wrong. Regina's tears had dried as her behavior swiftly changed from vulnerability to complete and utter vengeance. "I'm tired of being a punching bag and a doormat. I want revenge! They will all pay for what they have put me and my family through." Ruby was at a loss for words, she goes to place a small strand of hair behind her best friend's ear.

"Mother? Why are you doing this to Regina? You know, that you never answered my question as to why you will stop at nothing until you have her? What is it mother? Is it because she is happy and you just can't stand that because you are not?" Zelena was beyond frustrated that her mother was on a power trip. "THAT IS ENOUGH, ZELENA." Cora's voice became dangerous. Zelena lowered her head in defeat, "I'm sorry, mother." Zelena was angry to tears, she wanted her sister back. She could remember when they were best friends, defending each other from their mother. The red head knew she had to do something. She looked back up at her mother who was now ignoring her presents, so without saying another word she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke to warn her sister of their mothers evil intentions.

Zelena barges into her sister's mansion where she could sense Regina's aura flowing deep with darkness. "Regina!" Zelena cried. Regina was zombifying trance, letting the catastrophic energy fill her body. "You must have a death wish, you stupid witch." Regina growled at her stunned sister. "What do you mean?" Zelena inched closer to the regal brunette. "You took her from me!" The Evil Queen was rearing her ugly head. "No, Regina, that is what I came to tell you. It's mother. SHE is the one behind all of this." The redhead explained. "No! Do not lie to me! She was trying to help me, she finally wants to love and dbe apart of my life. But you...you are jealous of my happiness and you want to destroy it!" Regina inflamed a fireball in the palm of her hand, "And now you will pay for all of the heartache that you have caused me and my children." The younger witch threw the fireball at her anxious sister. Zelena held up her hand and blocked the fireball from causing her any harm. "No, Regina! Listen to me! It's mother, it's always been mother. She is the one that is jealous of your happiness. She will stop at nothing until you are broken." Regina noticed a sincere look in her sister's eyes, "Regina, I have never told you this before because of mother, but I have always loved you and I am so proud of you. I am so sorry for everything that I have ever done to you." The redheaded witch looked at her desperate sister with watery eyes. "I was just so scared mother would do the horrible things to me that she has done to you. But I never meant any of it, Regina. I have always wanted to be your sister, I just didn't know how." Regina reluctantly let her guard down. The brunette was on the verge of tears herself, not knowing how to deal with the feelings that she has always wanted to share with her older sister. Deep down she knew that her older sister was telling the truth, it was unlike their mother to want anything good for them. "Zelena…" Regina let the word fade from her quivering lips. "It's okay. I had forgiven you a long time ago. I already knew that you did those things to me because of her, I saw it in your eyes that you didn't want to." Regina gave a soft smile to her crying sister, sniffling through the tears. "Will you help me get the love of my life back?" Regina looked deep into the redhead's watery eyes. "I would love nothing more." They both embraced each other with the love they shared as children.


End file.
